


New Year, New Outlook

by patton_pending



Series: Home For Christmas [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Capslock, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders-centric, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders are Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parents, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, New Year's Eve, New Years, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: It’s the countdown to New Years and Daniel can’t help but take some time to appreciate what he has gained this year. He found his family this year, and he’ll never take that for granted.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Home For Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	New Year, New Outlook

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Home For Christmas AU (I might change the name of it idk) with parent!logicality raising toddler Virgil, twin tweens Roman and Remus, and teen deceit. It’s set in the same universe but I have yet to decide if it’s part of the actual canon timeline thing (I haven’t published any of the actual fic yet, just random HCs on tumblr). Hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: Well Remus being Remus for one, literally starts out with brief child nudity (thanks, kid), sympathetic Remus and Deceit, alcohol consumption sprinkled throughout the fic, brief mention of past alcohol abuse, implications of past bad parenting (not from Patton or Logan), capslock at the beginning for emphasis, the tiniest bit of tension from Daniel in the middle, Roman and Remus being absolute Siblings™️, a very brief internal notion that Daniel being uncomfortable with alcohol would be considered overreacting, and I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Remus screamed as he ran through the living room stark naked.

“EWW, REMUS, GO PUT CLOTHES ON!” his twin yelled in disgust. “IT’S NOT EVEN MIDNIGHT YET, YOU HEATHEN!”

“It’s still Christmas!” Virgil declared as Daniel held him in his lap, who chuckled at the toddler.

“It’s not Christmas anymore, Virge,” he gently informed him. “Christmas happened a few days ago, remember?”

“Still Christmas!” Virgil insisted, Daniel rolling his eyes fondly.

“Yep. Merry Christmas.”

Patton carried a now clothed Remus into the living room, Logan following close behind with two glasses of wine. The premise of alcohol being consumed was a bit disconcerting for Daniel but he didn’t let it show. He didn’t want to overreact just because of past experiences.

“Let’s get this countdown started!” Patton declared as he set Remus down on the floor by Roman, who scooted a solid six inches away in disgust.

Patton and Logan both sat on the couch side by side, Logan handing him one of the glasses of wine. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip as Patton turned on the New Years Countdown on the TV.

It was seven minutes until midnight, and Daniel couldn’t help but reflect. He couldn’t exactly say he was surprised, for a few reasons, but he had expected to spend another New Years reflecting in sorrow. That was not at all the case.

He was here. He was part of a _family_. Something he hadn’t had for so long. And now he was a Sanders. And he was pretty damn happy about it.

They accepted him. Flaws and all. 

Even when he was reclusive and snippy. Even when he had his breakdowns. Even with his disability, his amputated leg, which caused him to need crutches. Even if he seemed completely broken, they did everything they could to put him back together again.

He never could have imagined finding anyone as wonderful and special as them. Even as chaotic as the rambunctious eleven year olds tended to be, and as overprotective as Logan and Patton sometimes got, and as clingy as the five year old in his lap always was.

This was his family. Flaws and all.

“I’m _bored_!” Remus whined, five minutes remaining in the countdown. “Can I have wine?”

“No!” Patton and Logan both said at once.

“No fair! You’d let Daniel drink it if _he_ asked!” he yelled, Daniel’s heart palpitating as a chill went through his body.

“I don’t want any, though, so it doesn’t matter,” he snapped more harshly than he had intended. Whatever Patton had been about to say to Remus died on his lips at Daniel’s outburst, and he couldn’t help but feel bad.

“Daniel,” Logan began gently. “Is something the matter?”

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “Just... nervous for the - the new year,” he lied, hoping it was enough.

“What for, kiddo?” Patton asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Um... I dunno, just... a new decade, I guess, it’s... whatever, I dunno.”

Patton and Logan exchanged a look but said nothing. Daniel hoped that was the end of that conversation. He knew that they knew his birth father drank too much, but they had no idea just how much he was affected by that. Perhaps they had a vague idea of it, but didn’t know the full scope.

He noticed that Virgil had fallen asleep in his lap, his head against Daniel’s chest and his tiny fingers gripping Daniel’s shirt. His heart swelled in his chest as he held him a bit more protectively, a faint smile forming on his face.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Remus groaned dramatically. “Hurry up, _time_!”

Daniel immediately shushed him. Remus looked over at him and Virgil, who still slept soundly, and scoffed.

“What a little baby,” he murmured. “Can’t even stay awake till midnight.” He immediately yawned and rubbed his eyes, Daniel smirking and raising a brow.

“Hey, you’re tired too,” Roman pointed out, trying for once to keep his voice down.

“Nuh _uh_ ,” Remus fired back. “ _You’re_ the one who’s tired!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Boys, settle down,” Logan softly chided before taking another small sip of wine.

They both laid down in identical positions, flat on their stomachs with their arms folded in front of them, resting their chins on their arms and idly kicking their feet in the air. Although they were different in basically every way, it was prominently clear just how twin-like they were.

“Mm, I’m out of wine,” Patton murmured. “Honeybee, would you be a dear and get me some more?”

Logan looked at the wine glass in Patton’s hand before casting a glance towards Daniel for the briefest moment. He took a quick look at his own glass with furrowed brows before he finally replied.

“I... believe we should take it easy with the alcohol,” he said rather slowly, maintaining eye contact with Patton throughout. Even Daniel could tell there was a silent conversation happening between them, but he wasn’t sure what that conversation consisted of.

“Wh- oh... _oh_... yeah. That’s a- that’s a good idea.” Patton looked over at Daniel, who was unintentionally staring. Patton waved with a wide smile, Logan scoffing amusedly at the action. Daniel quickly looked away, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

_It’s probably for the best that I don’t think about it_ , he mused.

There was one minute until midnight and Patton was visibly excited about it. Logan was markedly less enthused but still had a smile on his face.

“Hey, see you guys next decade!” Patton declared, clearly proud of himself for that one while Logan very much was not, though he was still smiling.

Daniel found himself smiling as well, looking down at Virgil in his arms and Roman and Remus who had fallen asleep side by side. He sighed contentedly as Patton began quietly counting down.

“10, 9, 8...”

Daniel didn’t believe in New Years resolutions much. He’d never made one before.

“...7, 6, 5...”

But he had one now. One that he would follow through on no matter what life threw at him.

“...4, 3, 2, 1...”

His New Years resolution was to cherish everything he’d gained this year, including his family. The family he’d never expected to find in a million years.

“...Happy new year!”

He knew that was a New Years resolution he could stick to.

No matter what.


End file.
